Romance At Nightfall
by Halloween's Phantom
Summary: In which Karkat shows up at Eridan's condo in a maid outfit. Secrets are found out and feelings come next, right?


**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**Warnings: Smut, Fluff, Romance, Language, Possible Ooc, etc.**

**Information: This is based on an Roleplay I had with a friend. It was too inspiring, I had to make it into a one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Eridan Ampora shuffled around his apartment, carefully avoiding papers strewn out. Said papers had a bunch of drawings on them, ranging from happy, sad, to even gory. He was now nine solar sweeps, living on a universe created during the game or maybe at the ending. He didn't know; he hadn't been there. It was like Earth with Trolls. The dead trolls had been returned and everyone remained with their scars. To Eridan, it was a reminder of his failures.<p>

He lives in a condo, the same town as every Sburb/Sgrub player. He was an artist now and was doing fairly well. But even being an artist, he never needed to leave, thus becoming lonely. While everyone still kept in contact, Eridan knew for a fact that they didn't fully forgive him. He had ass-kissed like crazy just to get them to talk to him. Every thing he said was sincere and they knew that, but Eridan also knew they would never forgive him.

Eridan accepted that, as much as it hurt. But with his loneliness, he developed some bad habits. His least damaging habit was smoking cigarettes. He often drank some wine that had been his favorite back on Alternia. Last but not least was his habit of drawing himself in different death situations. Somehow, it had become the most stress relieving thing he could do, but drawing those things were also taxing. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Reminiscing aside, he passed his dining room. A knock stopped him in his tracks. "Wwho...?" Hardly anyone visited, so who could it possibly be? The seadweller made his way towards the door and tugged it open. There a long moment of silence as Eridan stared at Karkat Vantas, barely registering him murmuring, "I lost a bet... So, this makes me your maid for the day..."

Karkat Vantas stood there, blushing bright red. His hands, covered with black gloves that almost went to his elbows, clenched at his sides. There on his head, between the nubs of his horns, was a frilly little headband. His legs were covered in white thigh highs, with black heels on his feet. He wore a black and white french maid dress, complete with cute frills.

Despite Eridan's heart skipping a beat, he let out an amused snort. He looks off to the side, holding a hand up to his mouth to hide his chuckles, but his shaking shoulders give everything away. His ears picked up the sound of Karkat huffing in indignant irritation. The sound only made him chuckle harder, tears almost springing to his eyes. "Oh, haha. Might as well get your laughing over with," Karkat grumbles out. Feeling slightly bad for Karkat, he let out one last noise, "Pfft."

He composes himself, dropping his hand. "Wwho did you bet against an' wwhat wwas it about? Or do I evven wwant to knoww?" Karkat responds with, "You probably dont want to know, so let us move away from the subject and never bring it up again." He sighs lightly.

"Point is, I'm your maid for the day. I have to listen to any and all orders. I'm not allowed to yell or swear either... Also, I am not allowed to hurt you in any way, and if i do.." He sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Punishments are allowed..." He shudders. "All rules are thought up by that fuc-" He clenched his teeth, cutting himself off. "By that horrible loser I had the bet with."

There is a moment of silence, before Eridan's shoulders start shaking again. "Pfffftttttttttt," He lets out. "Ironic of ya to lose an' end up listenin' ta the most hated guy on this fuckin' planet, huh? Come on inside, I'll make ya some tea an' havve you clean a feww things. An', I'll let ya be yourself, just 'cause I'm a good person." He steps aside to let Karkat into his home, papers strewn out over a large desk in the corner.

Karkat stepped inside and noticed the papers, thinking better than to bring them up just yet. "Well, there was one more rule, and this one, I will seriously have to stab someone because of it. I'm not allowed to disobey the main rules even if ordered to do so, and changing out of the dress is also not allowed... I can take it off, but I can't put anything else on until tomorrow." He slouched slightly with a heavy sigh. "Dont ever make bets... its horrible."

"Wwell, wwho'd tell anyone? I don't let people in my fuckin' house, an' I nevver open the blinds, so it's not like anyone wwould find out. Plus, seain' you in a maid outfit is kinda' uncomfortable. Frills are not your thing," he murmurs, shutting the door, before leading Karkat towards the kitchen. On the way, he stoops to pick up a paper left on the ground. He sets it on the counter as he starts to make some tea for the both of them.

"Because," Karkat states as they head into the kitchen, "I may hate this whole bet, but I dont break rules like that. The prick who bet with me always somehow finds out about these things and truly I dont want to end up with a sword at my neck, so lets not."

"You said swword, so it must be a Strider." The purple blooded troll grins, pouring water into some cups, before pouring some tea into each one. He stirs them both equally, before handing Karkat a single cup. Karkat takes the cup. "Yeah. One of the Striders. I really hate them... but not enough to be counted as blackrom. Just hate," he said, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Heh. I wwouldn't expect you ta actually hate the Striders like that. 'Sides, humans havve only one quadrant." He sips his own tea. The steam from the tea fogs up his glass, causing him to close his eyes, because it's not like he needs to use his eyesight right at that moment.

"Yeah, but Strider is one of the few of those humans that actually understand what I'm talking about when I say Kismesis," he murmurs and sipped more of the tea. It was actually pretty good, and Kar isn't much of a tea person, so the fact he hasn't spit it out is probably a good thing.

"I havve a feelin' that Egbert an' Jade are just not quite that bright. I'm not surprised Strider knowws about kismesis. " He sighs in irritation, taking off his glasses. He then proceeds to open his eyes, but they don't stare straight at Karkat, but more through or over him.

Kar had closed his eyes with a slight nod. "Well you have to remember that Jade lives on an island or something like that in the middle of no where, and her lusus didn't seem like it could teach her much. John is actually really smart, he just.. acts really derpy."

"An' he's fuckin' dense. Gettin' him to realize anyone's advvances is like breakin' a brick wwall usin' grubloaf." He blinks, his eyes still not focused on Karkat. "I know. It is impossible to get him to realize what's going on." The mutant blood shakes his head slightly, opening his eyes again. "Something interesting on the ceiling or are you partially spacing out?"

"Heh. I'm not spacin' out. My eyes are...Wwell, I'm...Howw to explain..?" He leans on his right leg, tapping his chin in thought. "Let's just say my eyes aren't as poor as they are blind. Sometimes they focus, sometimes I can't sea shit. Born wwith it I guess. That's wwhat my glasses are for."(1)

"Never heard of anything like that before," Karkat muttered, sipping his tea again. "I bet John would have a feild day with figuring out how that would work." Eridan hummed. "I tried. I couldn't figure it out. So, I just kinda' let it do it's owwn thing." He puts on his glasses and his eyes earn their focus back.

"It's still odd. Hey, you never know. John might help figure things out you couldn't," Karkat said with a slight shrug, closing his eyes lightly and finishing the tea in his cup. "Perhaps. I didn't put much effort into things," Eridan says, pushing himself away from leaning on the counter. He tilts his head back, finishing his tea, before setting the tea in the sink. "Wwhen you're finished, just set the cup in the sink. I'll clean it later."

Karkat set the cup in the sink shortly after Eridan and stretched slightly. "So, what now?" Kar asked. "Wwell. There is one thing you can help me wwith..." He grins at Karkat, before heading towards his living room. Kar haves a sigh, and follows Eridan to the living room. "And what exactly is that...?"

"Actually, twwo things. First, can you help me gather up these papers? Please don't bend them or anythin' if you can help it." He points to the desk covered in drawings, not to mention the floor around it. He bends over to get a start on the right side of the floor by said piece of furniture." Karkat got to work on gathering the pictures, sometimes looking at a few that seemed a little more interesting. He never really bent any, well at least not badly. A few corners bent here and there, but nothing too bad. Once he had picked up most of them on the floor, he started to straighten the ones on the desk into a fairly neat pile.

"Thank ya vvery much, Kar. I appreciate this, evven if ya sorta' havve to do it.." He murmurs, voice trailing off as he stares at a single picture in his hand. He doesn't dare let Karkat catch a glimpse of it, instead shoving it at the bottom of his stack. Karkat noticed Eridan's voice trailing off and glanced back at him, noticing him specifically placing it at the bottom of his stack. "What was that picture about?" The 'Maid' asked as he set his stack on the table to start up another one.

"Nothin'!" He blurts out, stacking some more papers onto the pile, eventually shuffling them up. He coughs, knowing he blurted his answer too quickly. "I mean...Nothing." He tries again, this time more casually. Karkat rolled his eyes. "There was obviously something about that picture. It can't be that bad."

"It...It revveals somethin' about myself I'd rather not havve anyone knowwin'. It's...Bad." He murmurs, slowing his pace. "You have me as a maid for a whole freaking day. I think if anything, I should be allowed to see it. Because I wouldn't share something like that, since you could just about as easilly bring this whole day up..."

"..." He goes silent, digging through his papers, expression defeated. He finally pulls one out, glancing at it, furrowing his eyebrows. He sights, handing it over to Karkat. The picture is of himself, and that wouldn't have been too bad, if it hadn't been for how brutally murdered he was in the picture. It was very detailed and it would probably make everyone want to throw up by looking at it. "You're the first wwho's evver seen this picture..."

He took the picture and was practically speechless. He handed it back to Eridan without a word, setting another stack of papers that was in his hand on the table. "Would it be horrible... if i said that is really well drawn... and extremely well detailed...?" It's nothing more than a mumble, for lack of better things to say, but not wanting an awkward silent to rear its ugly head.

He chuckles, "Thanks..." It's not a full chuckle, it's just there to fill the silence. He sets the picture on the bottom of his stack. "I wwas havvin' a bad day an' I dreww it. I nevver threww it out 'cause I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Because, sometimes, I found drawwin' myself dyin' is a good stress relievver."

"It's better than my stress reliever..." He mumbled under his breath, stacking a few more pictures. One thing about the maid outfit, that wasn't traditionally worn, were the gloves he had on. They were a little longer than normal gloves, but they didnt go to his , and he had always worn long sleeves shirts too. Putting two and two together, Eridan could put the puzzle together. "Do you cut, Kar?" He asks, eyes trailin' to the other. He sets his stack aside when it gets too big, starting on another.

"Yeah.." He heaved another heavy sigh and continued to work on his other stack. He set the small stack down and adjusted the gloves before continuing on the stack. Eridan scoots closer to Karkat, setting his hands on his shoulders. "Wwhy?" No emotion is betrayed by his blank expression. "Why the fuck would you care, is the real question." Kar said, setting his stack down. "B-Because," Eri stuttered, teeth grit. "Tell me, Kar. Please."

"Reasons. There, I answered," he shrugged his shoulders slightly, rubbing his wrists with his gloved hands. "Kar..." Eridan frowns, leaning forward just a bit. "Wwhy?" Kar threw his hands up. "Why the fuck not? It's better than just having them bottled up. That's like asking why you draw things like that. It. Relieves. Stress," he grumbled, tensing slightly and glaring at the ground.

"There are other fuckin' wways to relievve stress. Mine is fuckin' harmless. You're harmin' yourself. I FUCKIN' CARE ABOUT YOU-" He cuts himself off, sitting back on his knees with a sigh, eyes closing to calm himself. "Everyone.. has their owns ways of dealing with shit, Eridan," he murmured, any hint of anger was gone from his voice at that moment. He sat on the ground, picking up a few of the pictures that had gotten under the desk. He seemed calm but, he was freaking out slightly on the inside. "D-drawing works for you.. it doesn't for me..."

"Take a wwalk, or some shit." He reopens his eyes, grabbing Karkat and pulling him into a hug. "You're such a douche sometimes... It's not that hard to cut into an artery." Kar was still a little tense when he was pulled into the hug, but he relaxed. "I know its not that hard to.. cause something pottentially d-deadly... but its... like a fucking addiction sometimes..."

"Like my cigarettes," Eridan murmurs. "I guess I don't say this enough, if at all, but... I'd like ta consider you a vvery important friend...Evven if you or the others hate me, I care about all a' ya. 'S hard to actually showw my real emotions, an' I come out as an ass or much wworse. I really don't mean anythin' hurtful. I just... Loneliness can drivve a troll mad, you knoww?"

"Oh, I know..." He said, mostly under his breath. "And as often.. as I say I really hate you... I dont... if I hated you.. than why would I care? I know what you mean though... Loneliness could drive someone up a wall..." He said, once again rubbing his wrists with his gloved hands.

"Kar...I...I...Fuck, it's hard to say..." He purses his lips, hugging Karkat just a little tighter. Karkat leaned back against Eridan, keeping his eyes on his wrists as he spoke. "W-we shared this much...just say it..."

"Nyeh..I...Uh...Fine. I'm flushed for ya'. Happy? Noww if you're gonna barf, the bathroom is dowwn the hall second door on the left. If you're gonna call me some evvil name or somethin', wwait until I get my headphones on. An' if you're creeped out, there's the exit." He points to the large door, just through the first hallway.

Karkat didnt do any of the aformentioned things. Not because the bet forced him to have to stay with Eridan for the day, not because he wasn't allowed to swear, but because he was.. well.. okay with it. He blushed just the slightest tint of red, but forced the disgusting hue he hated so much to fade. He still leaned back against Eridan. He had stopped rubbing his wrists and instead reached behind himself wrapping them around Eridan in a half assed hug. "Why.. would you be flushed.. for someone like me, of.. of all trolls?"

"I'vve alwways fuckin' liked you. Wwith Fef, it wwas more like a distraction. Wwhen I thought about her, I didn't get as excited as I did wwhen you popped up. An' I nevver noticed howw you wwere alwways in my thoughts. An' my vascular pump alwways skips wwhen you're around. An' wwhenevver I'm in a longin' mood, you're alwways wwho I draww first. An' I can name so much more, an' noww I'm rantin'," he shuts his mouth, his purple blush flowing to even his gills on his neck.

Karkat reaches a hand up and paps his cheek lightly, with just the hint of a smirk on his face; about the closest thing anyone ever gets from him. He sat up from the hug with Eridan and turned to actually at least be facing him. "You could have fooled anyone by the way you looked at Feferi you know..." He hums, the small hue of his mutant candy red still, just barely visible along his cheeks. He wraps his arms around Eridan in a proper hug, resting his forhead on Eridan's shoulder. "Well... your flush crush is returned..."

The purple blood's heart sped up, a grin lighting his face. "I wwas a good actor," he responds, nuzzling his nose in the other's hair, purring all the while. Kar makes a small purred sound in response to the nuzzling, hugging him a little closer. "Good? You had everyone fooled, I swear it. Great if anything."

"You flatter me so," Eridan chuckles, blushing deeper. He leaves a small kiss on the other's temple to distract himself. Kar lifts his head from the others shoulder and lightly kisses his cheek with that very small smirk still resting on his face, that small red hue much more noticable as it deepened slightly.

Eridan cups the other's face, resting his forehead against Karkat's. He closes his eyes, smiling happily. Karkat smirks just a little more noticeably, and lightly kisses Eridan, his arms resting on Eridan's lower back. "Mmf," he mumbles in surprise, but he kisses back, setting his hands on Karkat's shoulders.

Karkat kissed Eridan a little more lovingly than just a simple peck on the lips, his blush deepening slightly again. Eridan's hand drifts up Karkat's neck, finally resting in his hair. His blush has reached it's limit, cheeks purple just like his gills. Kar was trying to force his blush to stay at a small hue, but it kept deepening each time he tried to force it to lighten. "Wwe're a pair of fuckin' vvirgins," he says with a laugh, shoulders shaking again.

He nuzzled into his cheek slightly with just a small, breathless laugh, the only time anyone would heard him do anything like that. "And we dont know what the hell we're doing.. but it doesnt matter," he said. "Nothing matters~" He nuzzled against Eriidan's neck slightly, careful of his gills though.

He bites his lip. 'Oh cod, oh cod, Kar's so close to the gills...Those are sensitive! If touched, I'd be...like putty in his hands! No, calm down Eridan.' He calms his thoughts, instead combing his hands through Karkat's hair. "Mm, but at least wwe're both vvirgins here. It'd be embarrassin' if I wwas the only one inexperienced."

"Yeah... it would be a little, but you cant judge people by shit like that, right?" He murmured, his breath just running along Eridan's gills. He was always a little curious, to say the least, about what his gills would feel like against his finger tips. So, he snaked a hand up from Eridan's lower back, and reached up to his neck, running the pad of his finger a long one.

He nearly falls over, moaning at the slightest touch along his gills. Said gills flutter upwards, inviting Karkat to touch them. Eridan's hands clench and he bites his lips to stifle any sound. 'Fuck. I'm now putty in his arms.' Karkat just barely almost smiles. It's still a smirk, but edging on a smile. His other hand moves up to Eridan's higher back to keep him up as he ran his finger along it again.

He mewls, only because suddenly his teeth aren't enough to keep him quite as his one of his most sensitive body parts are now being stroked by his flush crush. He breathes Karkat's name, titling his head to the side. Karkat pressed a few small kisses along the bottom of Eridan's chin, moving his hand away from his gill as he moved closer to it, lightly kissing around it and experimentally running his tongue along it.

"A-ahh! Kar!" He moves closer, hands gripping onto the front of Karkat's dress. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to get as much contact with that tongue as possible. Karkat continues to run his tongue along the gill at the small, almost moaned sounds from Eridan coaxing him to continue.

Eridan pants out small moans, his hands trembling from pleasure. "Nevver stop," he whispers, but he doesn't seem to notice he actually said that out loud. "I wasn't planning on it," he murmured against Eridan's neck, running his tongue along it again. One of his hands tangled in the soft hair on the back of Eridan's head, the other around his back to keep him up

Eridan's hand slips up to Kar's horn, nails scraping lightly at the base of said nubs. Karkat shuddered slightly, a small moaned sound slipping past as he ran his tongue along the sensative gill once again. Eridan lets a small smirk grow on his face, even as he cries out. He firmly puts his hand on the nubby horn, thumb rubbing small circles around it. Karkat lets out another moan, just a little louder than the first one. His hot breath runs across Eridan's gill from the small moan, as he once again runs his tongue along it, using just a little more pressure.

The purple blood decides to get just a bit more experimental, bucking his hips forward with a breathy gasp. The other grinds back, licking and kissing his new Matesprit's gills. Karkat lets Eridan lay against the now cleaned floor, laying slightly on top as he licked at his gill again, grinding down against him. He coaxes out a small moan. "Karkat," he breathes, now stroking his hand through the other's hair. He closes his eyes in pleasure, hips arching upwards.

Karkat moved from his gill with the hint of a smirk on his face. He kissed Eridan again, grinding down against him once again. "Mn..~"

He kisses back, parting his lips. He bucks upwards with a groan. The other slipped his tongue into Eridan's mouth, 'exploring' the new area slightly, while grinding back down against him with a small moan. His moans get just a tad bit higher, his tongue tangling back. He bucks his hips again, grinding his hips against Karkat's.

He ran his hands down Eridan's sides, slipping them under the fabric of his shirt as his tongue twisted with Eri's, grinding back down against him with a slightly louder moan. These actions elicit a chirp in appreciate, along with an arches back. Hands tangle in Kar's hair. Karkat smirks slightly against Eridan's lips, making a small half purred sound, his hands still snaking up his sides and pushing his shirt up slightly .He moans against Karkat's lips, thrusting upwards. His gills flutter, trying to coax Karkles into touching them.

Karkat left Eridan's shirt half pushed up, breaking the kiss to go for his gills again. His hands trailing down to rest on eridans hips as he grinded down back against him. Moans pour out of his mouth, one hand beginning to stroke Karkat's nubby horns. His grinds his hips in a pace similar to Kar's. His gills writhed under the nubby horned troll's ministrations.

Moans slip past his lips every few seconds from the fingers dancing across his horn. "O-oh fuck, E-Eridan.." He moaned against his neck, his thumbs hooking under the hem of his love's pants. Said love pants, chest heaving. "Please," he pleads, bucking up. He rubs the horn in his hand with gentleness.

He moaned from his horn being rubbed lightly, tugging Eridan's pants down and off, leaving the thin fabric of his boxers to remain on. He soon slid his own down and off, kicking them off to the side(Though in this case, it was his dress that was stripped). He kissed the others gill once again, grinding down agianst him with a small moan, without the thick fabric of their pants being in the way the friction was much better. "Hnn f-fuck...~"

Without their pants, he can feel everything much better, and it does nothing to help his flushed face, gills, and the multiple high pitched moans spilling from his mouth. His other hand comes up to join the hand rubbing at Karkat's horns.

He sucked expiramentally on Eridan's neck, where his gill was, hooking his thumbs under the fabric of his boxers too. However, he stops from pulling them off, just a little nervous. Eridan pauses, opening his eyes. "Somethin' wwrong, Kar?" Karkat mumbles against his neck, "J-Just a little.. nervous I guess..."

"Wwe could take it slowwer if it'd help you," Eridan suggested, petting Karkat's hair. He shook his head and lightly kissed his neck. "No, its fine," he murmured. "We dont have to stop," he slipped his hand under the fabric of the boxers instead of taking them off, and ran his fingers over the soft skin just above the others bulge. "Plus we're... a little past that point of no return anyway."

"If you so-" His voice goes a little higher by the end, Karkat's hand just a little close to a destination that he wants the other to touch very badly. His cheeks, if possible, flush deeper.

He grins at the small raise in his voice, moving from his neck to kiss him again, that small nervous feeling gone just as fast as it had shown. He slipped Eridan's boxers down and off, wrapping his fingers around his bulge and squeezing lightly.

He gasps in the other's mouth, bucking up into the hand grasping him. His hands clench in Karkat's hair, not enough to hurt the other. Karkles grins slightly again against his mouth, pumping him a little faster, his other hand moving to remove his own boxers. Kicking them off and grinding against him again, making him moan against the others lips.

His hips arch upwards to grind up against the other, nibbling on Karkat's bottom lip. He tugs on it with his teeth, lapping at it with his tongue, before letting the lip go. Kar moans again, moans freely slipping past him as the other plays with his bottom lip. But when he lets go he swiftly lifts the others shirt off completely, tossing it to the side. He lightly kissed him and went to his neck, slowly kissing down from his neck to his chest. "Mmm~"

While Karkat's kissing down his neck and chest, he reaches between them to grab Kar's bulge and strokes him. Kar gasped in delight, pressing more kisses a little lower along his chest. "Mnna.. ~" He wiggles his hips, before returning back to his task. Which was stroking Karkles.

He rocked his hips down against Eridan's hands, striving for more friction. He bucks his hips down into his hand, shaking just slightly against his chest. "hnnng..."

"Karkat," he mumbles, thumbing the tip of Karkles' bulge. "A-ah... Eridan...~" Karkat murmured- his blush deepening with another small moan as he looked up at him, his eyes filled with lust.

"P-Please," He begs, bucking his hips upwards to rub his nook against Karkat's bulge that he held in his hand. Karkat bit his lip again, a low moan slipping past his lips again. He nodded slightly, not trusting his own voice as he slowly pushed in, since Eridan had kept him fairly lined up.

He lets go of the bulge to clutch the other's shoulders, moaning with relief. He pushes onto Karkat's bulge, clenching down in only slight pain, but really only feeling mostly pleasure.

He lets out a small, shuddery pleased moan, pressing all the way in. He leans forward slightly to capture Eridan's lips in a loving kiss, waiting a moment for him to get used to it, before he started thrusting. A nice, slow and steady pace. "Mnnnnggg E-Eridan... Aa-Aah...~" Eridan cries out in pleasure, "Hnn!" He tries to buck his hips at Karkat's pace, moaning in his ear. He hooks his legs around the other's waist.

Karkat places both his hands on Eridan's hips, slowly and steadily getting faster with his thrusts. A few small moans slip past him every now and then. Eri's legs hook around him tighter at the faster pace. He starts to suck on Karkat's shoulder between moans.

Another few moans slip past Karkat as he continues to thrust, deep and fast into Eridan. He cranes his neck slightly to run his tongue along the sensative gill he hadn't payed much attention to before, earning a mewl. A hand reaches up to fondle his nubby horn.

He moans heatedly against his neck, thrusting in as deep as he possibly can into the others nook. "A-a-ahhnn mmm E-Eridan..."Eridan clenches his nook on purpose with a slight smirk. He turns his head to hide said smirk. He moans again, having to leave his gill alone before he accidentally sunk his teeth in. He rests his forehead against Eri's shoulder, thrusting into him again, moaning lustfully at the tightness. "A-aaaah..." Eri gasps for breath, bucking his hips. He clenches down again, almost letting out an evil chuckle.

He moans again, his arms letting go of his hips to wrap tightly around his shoulders to keep him balanced as he continued to thrust deeply into the other, biting his bottom lip to silence himself from the tightness. Eri's purrs shortly come after, legs hooking around him moans once more, his thrusts never ceasing for a moment. "Hnng E-Eridan... I... d-d-dont think... I can last m-much longer..." He murmured between small moans.

"I-I'm close, Kar," he murmurs, his nook clenching even more. He shudders lightly, panting and out of breath .Karkat reached between the two of them and wrapped his fingers around Eri's bulge, thrusting hard and deep. "Mnnn f-fuck aah..." He moaned, leaning forward and claiming the others lips again, after only a few more thrusts he reached his limit. A low moan rumbling loudly from his throat as he came. Eridan wraps his arms around Karkat, coming with a loud moan that if muffled by their kiss. The moan sounded suspiciously like 'Karkat.' He laid almost limply against Eridan, slowly pulling out of the other and breaking the kiss. "Nn, I f-fucking love you, Eridan...~"

"I fuckin' lovve you too, Kar," Eridan grins, hand stroking the soft flesh of the other's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>1) One of my headcanons for Eridan is him having that type of eyesight, which is one of the reasons he's so defensive.<strong>


End file.
